Stella Carlin
Stella Carlin is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary introduced in Season Three as a new romantic interest of Piper Chapman. She is the hidden, true main antagonist of Season 3. She is portrayed by Ruby Rose. She is currently in Maximum Security, only seen once in Season Four. Personality Stella is outspoken, sarcastic, and humorous. She can also be cunning, as shown when she steals money from Piper. Physical Appearance Stella is a physically alluring person with short hair that is normally swept up and out of her face. Her eyes are light green and she has very full lips, as well as defined cheekbones. She also has many tattoos. Biography Before Litchfield She immigrated to America from Australia with her parents for her father's job. Her parents then left America, and she stayed behind. Season Three Stella meets Piper Chapman in the third season, when the two start sewing panties for the Whispers business together. The two become close, especially when she becomes involved in Piper's illegal business, in which Piper takes leftover material from the sewing room, sews extra panties, and has other inmates wear them around. She then smuggles them out, and sells them to perverts online for money ("Ching Chong Chang"). Piper becomes interested in Stella, both romantically and sexually, and the two begin having an affair. Around this time, Alex breaks up with Piper. Piper and Stella become close, and Stella uses a makeshift tattoo gun to give Piper a tattoo saying "Trust No Bitch," which Stella designs herself. Stella later steals all the money from Piper's used panty business when she finds out she is soon to be released. When Piper finds out, she plays it cool, and then hides a bunch of contraband in Stella's bunk, two days before her release, and tips off the C.O.s. When they search her bunk and find the contraband, including marijuana, cigarettes, a lighter, and even Boo's screwdriver, C.O Bayley says she "is totally going to Max." As she is grabbed, she turns to see Piper extending her arm, displaying the "Trust No Bitch" tattoo clearly ("Trust No Bitch") and smirking. Season Four Stella is seen briefly in the sixth episode "Piece Of Shit," sitting with Nicky in the courtyard of the Maximum Security prison. They have a brief conversation about how they had sex in the bathroom a few nights ago, and then a prison guard drops a small package containing drugs at Stella's feet. Nicky then says to Stella, "I told you to stay the fuck away from me if you're back on that shit; you're disgusting!" before walking off. Season 6 She is mentioned in season 6 when Madison Murphy was talking to Piper about filling her commissary and that Stella told Madison everything about Piper’s privileged life before she was released. Relationships Romantic * Piper Chapman (Romantic interest) - Piper and Stella had a brief romantic relationship during Season Three. Piper expressed interest in her romantically, though it is unclear if she returned these feelings or simply wanted to use her for sex (and, later, money). * Nicky Nichols - During their time at max, following the events of Season Three, Stella and Nicky were sexually involved at least once. She made Nicky scream her name while she finger blasted her, as mentioned in "Piece of Shit". * Badison (Possibly) Enemies * Alex Vause (Rival) - The two didn't have much direct interaction, but their shared interest in Piper resulted in some tension between them during Season Three. While Stella didn't speak to - or about - Alex much, Alex quite clearly disliked Stella. * Piper Chapman Trivia * Her nickname being "Justin Bieber", given by Alex, is a reference to actress Ruby Rose who is often compared to Justin Bieber. Gallery OITNB 4060825 02181 R.jpg Appearances Navigation Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Released Inmates Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Antagonists